It's Over
by sg11985
Summary: Things don’t work out so well for Sam & Jack on the ship during Upgrades - warning, they die!


Title: It's Over  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: Complete  
Season: Four  
Spoilers: Upgrades, Divide and Conquer  
Categories: Romance, Missing Scene from Upgrades  
Pairings: Sam and Jack  
Rating: T  
Content Warnings: Character Death  
Summary: Things don't work out so well for Sam & Jack on the ship during Upgrades.  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: Ok, I swore I would never write a proper character death fic...but after a really st day at college, and then finally finding my muse again...this just came to me!! So, apologies to my fellow shippers...!!

SGSGSGSGSGSG

SAM

Weak...I feel really weak. And sick. Opening my eyes hurts too, but I do it anyway. Sitting up really slowly I see the Colonel has collapsed too.  
'Sir', I call. Nothing.  
'Colonel!'  
He wakes up and rolls around a bit groaning.  
'Woah! We should have brought more snacks'.  
'I don't think that would've helped.'  
He flips the top of his watch. I know that if he doesn't leave now, neither of us will be making it out of here, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let him stay here to die a meaningless death.  
'1.56.'  
Nope, definitely not enough time.

JACK

Her eyes move to mine for the briefest moment of a second and then their gone again. She stands and walks to the force shield. Walking up to the damn force shield I punch it and kick it for all I'm worth. Nothing happens. I knew nothing would, but there was a part of me that had to try everything I could possibly think of. She's already trying to get me to leave.  
'Sir, you've gotta get out of here.'  
'So do you.'

There's not a chance in hell that I'm leaving her. If this is it, we're in it till the end. Together.

I grab a funny hammer thing off the wall and smack hell out of the control panel on the wall. It has to move. It has to. I know she's watching me. I know she wants me to leave, but how can I? If I left now, I'd just end up killing myself for it later. So, overall, better to die with her than without her.

'Sir! Just go!'  
Oh, that does it. My frustration comes out, unfortunately all at her.  
'NO!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
Her eyes plead with mine, but mine fight back. Telling her I'm not leaving her. Telling her I'm afraid. Telling her I love her. Telling her everything that I never could and will never be able to.

I go back to the control panel in a last ditch attempt to pull it off the wall. The casing comes off, but I have no idea what I'm doing and there's only seconds left. She tries again.  
'Sir, there's no time!'

Then I hear it. The footsteps of heavy Jaffa coming this way. I leap to my feet at look her straight in the eye, willing her to understand, willing her to know. We both look round as the Jaffa come round the corner.  
It's just a matter of seconds now.  
I look back at her, ignoring the Jaffa who obviously know that something is definitely up.  
Then I feel it.  
A strong rumbling beneath my feet.  
This is it.

SAM

Times up.  
It's nearly over.  
The Jaffa fall to the floor. We grab hold of the wall next to us to steady ourselves.  
I look into his eyes.  
Willing him to at least try and make it out.  
He looks right back at me, and his eyes are scared. I've never seen that in him before.  
The rumbling gets louder and stronger.  
His eyes are drawn away from mine for the briefest moment. I turn round slightly and what I see terrifies me, but makes everything that much more real.  
A fireball, coming towards me. The ship is blowing up from the inside. As the fire hurtles towards me at an alarming pace I know I've only seconds to tell him everything.  
Looking back to him again I see fire behind him too, and I know that at least we will die together.  
The one look I give him and the words I mouth at him say everything to him I've ever wanted to say.

JACK

Her eyes are wide and shining, but there is strange acceptance in them.  
And as she mouths, "I love you" to me, I know I'm dying happy.  
I mouth back "I love you too".  
We push our hands against the force field in an attempt to feel each other once more.  
I feel her.  
I love her.  
And then it's over.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

As always...feedback is loved and worshipped!!!


End file.
